Say My Name Like A Scripture
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Honesty leads to something far more meaningful between Jafar and his Queen. Red Sorcerer. Takes place after "The Serpent" but can be considered AU for the pair.


Author's note: Inspired entirely by Katy Perry's song "Legendary Lovers".

Say My Name Like a Scripture

"Anastasia…"

It's the first time she's heard her true name in years, and it's delivered in a rough, sensual growl that causes liquid warmth to pool right below her stomach instantly.

The Queen moans quietly, her hips arching instinctively, clutching at the sorcerer's shoulders as he guides her expertly towards her bed.

She claws, desperate, at his tunic, consumed entirely by desire, and she manages to shove it halfway off his shoulders before she tugs away from those sinful lips in order to regain her breath.

"Jafar..." her voice catches when his mouth strays over her clavicle.

He pauses, bringing dark eyes to her grey, and her heart skips a beat when she sees a flicker of genuine affection in his gaze.

All Anastasia ever _truly_ wanted was an equal. She never expected to find him in the powerful, seductive whirlwind that Jafar has brought into her life: but somehow, that is exactly what has happened.

Overcome by the rush of emotion and lust, she lunges, claiming his mouth in another fervent kiss as she tears the tunic the rest of the way off, delighting in his amused chuckle as he bears her back on the covers.

Her fingers dig into the thick curls of his hair as he rids her of her gown, and then it becomes a frenzy to remove what remains of their clothing.

When it's finally skin upon skin, Anastasia releases a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. While it's far from the first time that she and Jafar have engaged in carnal activities, everything seems different.

Perhaps it's because she has finally revealed the most secret part of herself to him: her past. And in exchange: he told her more detail about his own.

That's probably why this time feels far more intimate, even though at this point: neither has reason to be shy.

Nor are they: which is evidenced by the time that Jafar takes to worship Anastasia's body with touch and kiss, a strangled moan escaping his Queen when his mouth gains purchase on her breast.

She relaxes in his arms, warmth spreading through her system as he lingers purposely, discovering the more sensitive areas of her body and taking utter pleasure in making her writhe beneath him.

When he finally lets up, Anastasia turns the tides: sliding one long, pale leg against his, entwining their limbs together before twisting and pinning her lover underneath her.

She settles against him and takes the image of him in: the dark strands of his hair are a stark contrast against the silver color of the silk sheets, and his deep brown eyes are sparkling with just enough mischief to make her heart skip in her chest.

Slowly, Jafar reaches up and cups the side of her face, the skin of his hand warm and inviting against her cheek.

The sweet gesture ignites that all-too-pleasant spark, ripples of pleasure shooting along her spine as he sits up, the motion entangling their bodies further as their lips meet in yet another kiss.

Anastasia drapes her arms over Jafar's shoulders, keeping him close as they embrace ardently, her legs locking around his waist as he draws her against him.

She doesn't mind in the slightest when he takes control again: turning and trapping her between his body and the pillows as she arches her hips invitingly and they join together in a fluid movement.

They still for a moment: adjusting to the sensation of being one and how perfectly they manage to fit together.

Slowly, Anastasia runs her fingers along the lean muscle of Jafar's chest, smiling when there's a low, pleased rumble in response to her action.

Her eyes meet his, and a genuine, happy smile crosses his handsome features, which makes the moment between them all the more special.

She gives him a beaming smile of her own, and then he dips his head to kiss her once more, which encourages the movement of their entwined forms.

They make love as slowly as they are able, intent on drawing out every moment, unable to stop kissing or touching even as passion spirals and their movements lose grace.

And then, finally, when instinct takes over and restraint ceases: they fall, complete in every way.

xxxxxxx

Hours pass, and when they finally stop to rest, the sun is just beginning to peek above the clouds outside her window, bathing them in a soft, orangey glow.

Anastasia sighs contentedly and toys with Jafar's tousled curls, noting that the texture of his hair is remarkably silky between her fingertips.

His head is resting at the junction between her neck and shoulder, their bodies still curled and tangled together beneath the sheets, which are twisted around them both.

He shifts slightly, his lips brushing against her neck, and she can't help the soft moan that escapes when he scrapes his teeth deliberately against her clavicle.

"I'm glad that you decided to be honest with me," he murmurs, his deep, rich voice sending more of those pleasant shivers up her spine. "It's a welcome change."

"Well you were so insistent," she replies, tracing a figure along his bicep as he pulls away to look at her. "And you have a way with…_persuading_ me."

Jafar chuckles from low in his throat. "Persuading you is one of the more entertaining things I get to engage in."

She arches an eyebrow, but weaves one hand into his hair and yanks him forward; initiating a deep, sensuous kiss that tells the sorcerer that she doesn't mind his methods.

Eventually, he pulls back and nuzzles his nose against hers. "Does this mean we're on even footing again…partner?"

Anastasia grins and rests her forehead against his. "I'm pretty certain that we are far more than that, Jafar."

His smile is more than enough of an indication that he agrees entirely.

The End


End file.
